The present invention relates to oscilloscopes of the type wherein operating parameters may be configured by making selections from a menu displayed on the oscilloscope screen and particularly to a method and apparatus for making the menu selections.
In order to reduce the number of controls needed on the oscilloscope front panel, oscilloscope configuration for a particular test or display is sometimes accomplished in part by allowing an operator to select and adjust oscilloscope operating parameters by making choices from a menu displayed on the oscilloscope screen. While use of a menu can reduce the number of front panel controls required, some control means must be provided to permit operator input to the menu. In the past such means have included special pushbuttons mounted on the oscilloscope, keyboards and similar devices.